Monster Hunter Portable 3rd
MONSTER HUNTER PORTABLE 3RD Monster Hunter Portable 3rd (モンスターハンターポータブル3rd) is the title of the newest Monster Hunter game on the PSP. MHP3 was released in Japan on December 1st, 2010. In this latest version of Monster Hunter, the producers focused heavily on graphics, details on maps and monsters. *Capcom has not yet issued a statement on an English release. *There are new subspecies for monsters from MH3. These new subspecies can be fought only in Upper Rank. *New Monster Icons for old and new monsters. **Unlike previous games, the new and old subspecies have gained their own icons and reference pages. Limited Edition PSP A limited edition PSP, dubbed the "Hunters PSP", was announced at TGS 2010 and was released on December 1st, 2010. Price: ¥19800 (~$240 US). Colour: Black+Golden. Model: PSP-3000 MHB Full set includes: PSP-3000 MHB, Battery pack 3.6v 2200mAH, AC Adapter (does not include the actual game). Special Features * MHP3rd Custom Theme (also on sale for ¥100 on the Japanese PSN store). * Specially redesigned analog stick with a concave center. * Larger battery pack (3.6v 2200mAH) allows longer gaming time. * Thicker battery cover/rear grips for easier and more comfortable holding. * Jinouga-head symbol on both rear grips. * Yukumo Village symbol under the face buttons. * Front speakers feature a Felyne paw design. Second Limited Edition PSP * Set being released on the 10th of February * Both come with a MHP3rd Copy and special Monster Poster * PSP come in either Black/Red featuring the Black Tigrex and White/Blue featuring the Jinouga. Other *There is less content than Monster Hunter Freedom Unite, but more quests than MHF2. *There is high emphasis on graphics and sound quality. *There is a temporary pouch which will store up to eight items. This pouch will be made empty when the player starts a new quest. *There is no data transfer, but bonuses can be unlocked by loading a MHFU/MHP2G save file. *Players are able to name their characters in Hiragana, Katakana and Kanji, which previous games did not allow. *Improved communication system in multiplayer (unspecified; probably Voice Chat as there is some suspicious Icon in the demo). *4 player ad-hoc Multiplayer is confirmed. *Currently, there is no infrastructure for online multiplayer. Current information about infrastructure only pertains to downloaded quests. Any information stating otherwise (other than Capcom) is just hearsay or unconfirmed rumors. **According to this Kotaku japanese blog, there will be infrastructure for "web play", this is either incorrect or a case of "lost in translation". *The game is sold at a price of 5800 Yen. (About 70 US dollars, and 40 EU Euros) *There was a playable demo of MHP3 at the Tokyo Game Show (Sept.16 for Press, Sept.18 for public) with 3 quests. **'Easy Difficulty:' Royal Ludroth in the Deserted Island. **'Average Difficulty': Aoashira and Jinouga in the Mountain Stream (Aoashira must be defeated before Jinouga will appear). **'Hard Difficulty:' Black Tigrex in the Volcano(3rd). *The TGS demo also featured 2 "Felyne Comrades" for solo play, and a choice between all 12 available weapons. *A public demo became available in October as a download from the Japanese PSN, although it requires a product code only MonHan Club (モンハン部) members will have access to. It features Royal Ludroth in the Deserted Island and Barroth Subspecies in the Tundra. http://www.capcom.co.jp/monsterhunter/P3rd/trial.html *There is also "Drink" and "Hot Spring" Quests received from a Felyne. Fulfilling those Quests will expand the variety of drinks that can be taken into the Hot Spring / expand the Hot Spring. *Hirokazu Hamamura, CEO of Famitsu Publisher Enterbrain, estimated the count of sold copies will exceed 5,000,000, which would make the game more popular than Monster Hunter Portable 2nd G. *A special event is being held from 15.11.10 till 19.12.10 to celebrate the release of MHP3rd. One will be able to win prizes there. *Capcom has released a little flash game to show how the village works and where everything is in the village. *There is a new feature within the game. The feature is a WARNING sign that appears on the screen when a quest is completed. The player is then given an extra 50 minutes, in which to fight a new, usually powerful for the stage of the game, monster. Killing it is optional, but will grant extra rewards. *New ways to change the Guild Card, and unlike the old Guild Card from MHFU, it now shows the hunter and their featured cats on the card with changeable background images. *Equipment sets can now be registered with gems and clothes, and can be set to be equipped when doing specific quests. *The Dragonblight ailment from Monster Hunter Tri is removed in MHP3. Sales in Japan In the first week, Monster Hunter Portable 3rd has sold 2 million copies. By the Second week, Monster Hunter Portable 3rd had sold 3 million copies. By the First Month, Monster Hunter Portable 3rd had sold 4 million copies. Nyan Jirou Nyan Jirou is a black Felyne with a red eyepatch, a blue cape, and a small barrel. Nyan Jirou can transport a hunters items back home during a quest.